


Шаг вперед и два назад

by Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014, Madoshi



Series: Мини низкого рейтинга [7]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Самин Шоу очень тяжело дается ее новая работа и новые привычки. Тяжелее всего — общение с коллегами. Поэтому однажды она решает научиться танцевать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шаг вперед и два назад

_Слышишь?_  
 _Упираются в небеса стрелы Манхеттена, деловито гудит Бруклин, многоязыко переругивается Квинс; Бронкс недоверчиво всматривается через пролив. Опадает осенняя листва, играют дети в парках и скверах, гудят в пробках автомобили… Пульсирует сердце города, бьется вместе с твоим. Ты умрешь — и оно не пропустит удара. Ты остановишься — а оно продолжит._  
 _Нельзя его предсказать, нельзя предугадать. Что скрывается за углом? Кто откроет тебе следующую дверь? Будь с ним, дыши его дыханием: бензиновым паром, освежителем для рта, поцелуями влюбленных, проклятьями ненавидимых. Тогда попадешь в лад, упадешь в танец…_

***

Такая глупость звучала у нее в наушниках по пути с работы и на работу.  
Е-рун-да.

***

Крем для лица на водной основе, помада с эфирными маслами, тушь с укрепляющим средством для ресниц, силиконовая смазка… а, пардон. Это не сюда.  
Бешенство нарастало.  
С утра у одной клиентки отклеивались накладные ногти, что бы она ни делала, и ей казалось, что дело во вредных веществах из ее фирменного шампуня («Вы не понимаете, милочка! Я же мою голову _руками!»)_. Другая никак не могла подобрать помаду в тон к платью, и тут нужно было удержаться и не сказать, что больше всего это платье напоминает тюремный балахон, заляпанный детской неожиданностью; третья колебалась, потому что прочла в Интернете, что эту пудру якобы производят в странах третьего мира с использованием детского труда.  
К обеду Самин хотелось выть, и не было для нее спасения.  
— И тут я такая говорю: как ты можешь быть таким козлом? Нет, правда же козел, девочки…  
— Сексистский мудак, да, дорогая, согласна! Допустим, я понимаю, почему он уехал на выходные на свою конференцию…  
—...Но еще предлагает потом мне новый телефон, как будто откупишься такой дешевкой! Нет, говорю, дорогой, если хочешь заслужить прощение…  
Самин мрачно жевала гамбургер в их крохотной кухне и больше всего мечтала о конце света. Метеорите сквозь крышу. Террористах с автоматами. Хоть о чем-нибудь, чтобы только не слушать накрашенных дур и выключить наконец-то эту дурацкую музыку из радиоприемника — некая поп-звезда томным и по-детски неразборчивым голосом что-то выкрикивала и придыхала. Хотелось записать ее на прием к логопеду.  
— А ты как думаешь, Сэмми? — Стейси обернулась к ней и похлопала ресницами.  
Шоу улыбнулась. Ничего сложного. Улыбаемся и машем...  
— Да, козел. Ты права.  
Разговор благополучно перекинулся с возмутительного поведения бойфренда на фитнес-зал, куда ходили обе девицы. Шоу почувствовала, что у нее сейчас заболят челюсти.  
— А ты не хочешь с нами, Сэмми? — уточнила Линда. — У тебя такие руки… Ты ведь наверняка где-то качаешься. Там хорошие тренажеры, очень. И инструктор такой… — она хихикнула. — Молодой еще, а виски седые.  
На какой-то момент в Шоу вспыхнуло дикое предположение, что инструктором в спортзале работает Джон. Вспыхнуло и угасло вместе с коротким приступом злорадства. Соблазнительная мысль, но нет. Риз еще меньше нее был приспособлен к тому, чтобы сносить квохтанье этих ярких курочек. Он не продержался бы два месяца.  
Или ей хотелось так думать.  
Вообще-то она ходила в спортзал. Три раза в неделю. Но то был спортзал «неправильный»: с кучей лязгающих весовых тренажеров, с серьезными немногословными мужиками и матами в углу для отработки бросков. Вовсе не фитнес-клуб с сауной и широким выбором фруктовых соков.  
— Нет, — сказала Сэм. — Я занимаюсь… танцами.  
Это первое, что пришло ей в голову. Может быть, потому что яркая листовка с рекламой какого-то конкурса как раз высовывалась своим лакированным краем из-под накладных на новую косметику.  
Девицы переглянулись.  
— Оу, секси! Ты танцовщица?  
— Нет, я… только начинаю. Я раньше занималась… — Шоу попыталась представить что-то наименее гламурное, — метанием диска. Но тут, в Нью-Йорке, особенно не пометаешь.  
По новой легенде Саманта Уоткинс (будь она неладна) переехала в Нью-Йорк из Коннектикута.

***

 _Живи ритмами города. Танцуй вместе с ним._  
Набор банальных фраз. Люди танцуют на улицах только по пьяни, в дурацких комедиях и не менее дурацких клипах, снятых придурками-энтузиастами. Восемь часов рабочий день, час на работу, час с работы, двадцать минут на обед — и посмотрим, откуда у тебя возьмется желание танцевать.  
 _Позволь ему узнать тебя, но не дай себя растоптать._  
Все равно что эта расхожая цитата из Карнеги: мол, есть у тебя лимон — делай лимонад. Как, интересно, мне всегда хотелось спросить. Или: все, что не убивает тебя… На самом-то деле, что не убивает, то простреливает колено. А учитывая стоимость услуг ортопеда и шансы на восстановление, еще неизвестно, какой вариант милосерднее.  
 _Люби его..._

Сэм выдернула из ушей белые наушники-гвоздики. Она не нуждалась в дурацкой аудиокниге, чтобы находить малую толику утешения в вымученной «любви» к Нью-Йорку. Она-то не была приезжей из глухой провинции после ссоры с бойфрендом, ничего не умеющей девицей под тридцать с одним комьюнити-колледжем за плечами; она была профи — когда-то весьма востребованным и высокооплачиваемым профи.  
Она была Самин — не Самантой.  
Но от всего этого она отказалась, когда подписалась на едва ли не неизбежную смерть хрен знает из-за чего. Точно не из-за денег: Гарольд платил щедро, но нашлись бы и другие варианты.  
С другой стороны, она могла собраться и уйти в любой момент — это было одним из факторов «за» — но почему-то не ушла. Не улетела на другой конец света, в тропики, попивать разноцветные коктейли из запотевших стаканов.  
Почему-то…

_...Люби его даже за равнодушие._

Это уже не в наушниках. Это уже подсказывала память Самин. Не нужно быть тренированным разведчиком, чтобы запомнить несложный текст с третьего раза…  
Глупый, очень глупый текст. «Ты его люби, конечно, пока он тебя давит. Мусор на улицах обожай. С крысами в метро целуйся. Да-да-да…» — иронично думала Самин, нажимая кнопку повтора.  
Слащавый текст вызывал у нее отвращение.  
Иное дело голос, который его читал. Голос шептал вкрадчиво, голос ворковал, голос иронизировал и издевался сам над собой. Сложно его забыть.

***

— Ты не представляешь, как так можно?! Она уже третий раз просит одолжить мою машину! Я задолбалась! После нее каждый раз на обивке крошки, я не могу уже просто пылесосить…  
— Так откажи.  
— Не могу, она подумает, что я не хочу с ней общаться!  
— Ну и пускай подумает. Очень она тебе нужна, в самом деле…  
— Нет, ты не понимаешь, — вздохнула Стейси, — Челси во все ночные клубы заходит, как к себе домой, если не с ней, мне придется платить за вход, так никакой зарплаты не хватит…  
— Ну и пылесось тогда салон, что тебе, сложно? — озвучила Паула разумный довод.  
— Да не то чтобы сложно, но могла бы быть повежливее, да?  
— Ага.  
Шоу ковыряла вилкой в картофельном салате, стараясь не обращать на них внимания.  
— Господи, какой запах! — мгновенно переключилась Стейси, втянув носом воздух. — Аааах, картошка! Сэм, ты злой, ты отвратительный человек! Ешь такое, а я на диете! А сама худее меня!  
Шоу не думала, что она худее Стейси: у девицы ключицы так и выпирали. Но та была выше ростом и потому крупнее, да и отсутствие мышечного тонуса сказывалось.  
— Сэм, наверное, сжигает много калорий, — раздумчиво проговорила Паула. — Ты же сжигаешь, Сэм? На танцах?  
— Да, — коротко ответила Шоу. — На танцах.  
Есть ей расхотелось. Но она привыкла никогда — никогда — не отказываться от еды почем зря. Нельзя знать заранее, когда доведется поесть в следующий раз.  
...Нет, вот тут уж она знала точно. В пять тридцать заканчивается ее смена, в шесть она выйдет из метро на своей остановке, зайдет в крошечный магазинчик, купит там…  
Шоу мило улыбнулась, встала, прошла в дальний конец крохотной кухоньки и выкинула картофельный салат в мусорницу. Прямо на глазах у удивленных «коллег».  
— Извини, — пробормотала Стейси. — Я не хотела.  
Внутри у Шоу все клокотало.

***

 _Город взращивает и ужасное, и прекрасное, давая для всего почву в равной мере. Он смотрит на тебя тысячами глаз, слушает миллионами ушей…_  
На этих словах Шоу всегда хотелось выключить плеер. Она никогда не выключала.

***

Выцветшая вывеска школы танцев попалась ей по дороге с работы в день Инцидента с Салатом. Нельзя так терять самообладание. Непозволительно. Если бы Херш видел ее в этот момент… Если бы Риз или Гарольд…  
Но Херш мертв, и ни один из ее прошлых коллег — настоящих коллег, не то что эти пахнущие цветами птички — не наблюдает за ней. Иначе давно поздоровались бы. Либо рукой на плече, либо пулей в затылок.  
Зато «птички» не отстают.  
«А где твоя семья, Сэм? В Коннектикуте? А чем ты занимаешься в свободное время? А какой твой любимый сериал? А у тебя есть хобби? А какую музыку ты слушаешь?»  
Случайно, между делом, в разговоре… Ты молчишь, отсиживаешься в углу, и рано или поздно перестали бы спрашивать — но любопытство Стейси кажется неуемным. Была бы возможность, убила бы говорливую дуру.  
Так вот, выцветший плакат оказался на пути, и Шоу просто подумала: «Почему нет?» — и спустилась по лестнице на полуподвальный этаж. Просто подошла к стойке ресепшена (самодельная, она занимала почти всю крохотную переднюю). Просто сказала девушке за этой стойкой:  
— Я пришла заниматься танцами. У вас в объявлении написано — в шесть часов.  
— Это курс не для начинающих, — с сомнением проговорила девушка. — В семь у нас занимается другая группа, там…  
— Я справлюсь, — отрезала Шоу.  
Она сама не знала, зачем сюда пришла. У нее даже сменной одежды не было. То есть нет, на самом деле была: на работу она ходила в нормальных брюках и майке, переодеваясь на месте в облегающее платье, которое требовалось по дресс-коду. Эти самые штаны и майка вполне подойдут для танцев: вряд ли Сэм хотя бы вспотеет.  
Шоу могла бы придумать. Выдумать себе хобби, интересы, интрижку с женатым мужчиной и десять младших братьев в Коннектикуте. Не хотелось. Какой смысл.  
Можно с тем же успехом пойти на танцы.

***

Танцы давались не так легко, как можно было подумать. На Шоу косились: большинство девушек ходили сюда уже довольно давно. Почти все были в шортах или тренировочных штанах, все без исключения — в чистых кедах, а не в тяжелых ботинках, заляпанных уличной грязью. Шоу плевать хотела.  
Двигаться в ритме музыки было несложно. Простые движения тоже давались легко… вроде бы. Что там, три притопа, три прихлопа, наклониться, повернуться, следя, чтобы не врезаться в девицу рядом… Делов-то. Но уже через полчаса разминки Сэм с удивлением поняла, что завтра мышцы, напряженные в непривычных местах, пожалуй, будут ныть. Удивительно.  
— Ну все, — сказала маленькая крепкая девушка в черном, что вела разминку, — сегодня мне нужно пораньше бежать, Клэр меня подменит. Сегодня проходим основную поддержку.  
— Поддержку? — уточнил кто-то из девушек. — У нас же тут парней нет!  
— Да не пугайтесь, там ничего такого, — махнула рукой черненькая, — по парам разобьетесь, как обычно, и норм! Клэр вам покажет. Пока, я побежала! — она выпорхнула за дверь.  
Шоу подумала, не последовать ли ей примеру тренерши: в конце концов, она же поприсутствовала на половине урока, куда еще-то…  
Но тут дверь студии хлопнула еще раз, и в нее легкой походкой вошла… Клэр.  
Шоу подумала, что сейчас она не выдержит. Либо закричит, либо кого-то ударит. Либо припрет «Клэр» к стенке за точеную шейку и заставит ее отвечать, что, черт возьми, это значит, и отвечать честно.  
Потому что, конечно же, это была Рут собственной персоной. Такая же высокая, ивово-гибкая, какой Шоу ее помнила… Ну да, нужно было предположить, что она занималась какими-нибудь танцами.  
Но то, что она тренер…  
Темно-фиолетовое трико и свободная ярко-синяя футболка, фривольно сползающая с одного плеча, очень подчеркивали ее фигуру. Очень. Темные кудри, обычно распущенные свободно, ныне были приглажены и собраны в аккуратный хвост на затылке. Но глаза оставались теми же. Бедовые карие глаза.

 _...Уличные музыканты — пророки города. Уличные танцоры — его жрецы. Люди, что скармливают банкоматам кредитные карты, — его жертвы._  
(«С этим согласна, — неохотно думала Шоу. — Но пафос, пафос!»)  
 _Дорогой скотч, дешевое виски, закат над Эмпайр-Стейт-Билдинг, бронзовый бык на Уолл-Стрит, дымка над Стэтен-Айлендом…_  
(«Это писали с туристического справочника?»)  
 _...что ты пустишь в душу, то и прорастет там._

— О, я смотрю, у нас новенькая! — Рут по-акульи улыбнулась белыми жемчужными зубами. — Пойдемте-ка в пару ко мне. Легче будет показывать.  
Конечно, не стоило идти. И уж тем более не стоило _вестись._ Стоило взять ее в незаметный, но болезненный захват — вывернуть запястье за спиной — заставить выйти из зала и потребовать объяснений. Сказать: «Это чертовы планы твоей чертовой Машины?»  
Но Шоу зачем-то приняла эту руку, пахнущую мелом и чересчур сладким, чересчур женственным парфюмом (в ней вообще слишком много было чересчур).  
А потом они начали отрабатывать поддержку.  
И выяснилось, что сгиб шеи Рут пахнет можжевельником. Слабо-слабо, как едва уловимый запах нагретой древесины в солнечный день, если дерево прячется где-то в чаще.  
За партнера-мужчину тоже была Рут.

 _...Город гремит, гудит и грохочет; какофония клаксонов и собачьего лая, ругани и автомобильных моторов, белого шума от кондиционеров и ламп дневного света. Но если ты научишься слушать глубже, тогда…_  
(«Слушать глубже и говорить вкуснее, — насмехалась Шоу. — Херня. Псевдоэзотерическая чушь. Есть такой медицинский факт: человеческое сознание находит закономерности там, где их нет, хоть в гудении вентилятора. А писаки и рады стараться».)

— Доверься мне, — шепнула Рут. — В хастле ведет партнер. Партнерша подчиняется.  
— Не доверяю тебе ни на грош, — тихо прошипела сквозь стиснутые зубы Шоу.  
Она вспомнила солнечный день в парке год назад — тогда ей не хотелось даже весла Ризу отдавать. Ризу-то. Этому великовозрастному бойскауту. А позволить Рут вот так просто удерживать Сэм на бедре, когда…  
...Но она не видела Рут целую вечность, и Рут не была ни Стейси, ни Паулой, ни их начальницей мисс Керинг. Рут пахла можжевельником. Шоу поймала себя на том, что в самом деле наклоняется к ней…  
— Хастл — танец без формальных правил, — сказала Рут громко, для всей группы. — Главное — сочетать базовые элементы и импровизировать.  
«Тебе-то это нравится!» — подумала Шоу с теми же интонациями, с какими она ругалась в голове со своим плеером.  
И нарочно сбила шаг, встала на элементе чуть дальше от Рут, чем было надо: так поддержку не сделать. Рут вывернулась: притянула Шоу за талию, заставляя чуть потерять равновесие. Ах ты ж...  
Рут с ее черными лакированными коготками и сладкими улыбками воплощала хаос. Шоу всегда предпочитала более организованный подход. Более.

 _...может быть, под всем этим ты разберешь, что делает Нью-Йорк Нью-Йорком…_  
(«...то, что в семнадцатом веке город захватили англичане? А то был бы Нью-Амстердамом… Про любой город можно нагнать такой пурги, независимо от названия...»)  
...А голос продолжал говорить.

— И раз, — считала Рут. — И раз-два-три-четыре, раз-два-три-четыре… Девочки, повторяем за мной… Сэм, у тебя хорошо получается.  
У Сэм получалось отлично. Она даже не сомневалась. От Рут начало слегка пахнуть потом, и об этот запах хотелось тереться лицом.  
У Рут самой получалось еще лучше. Как хакерше и наемной убийце удавалось вписаться во все это, оставалось только гадать. Впрочем… так ли ей противно? Вместо тупых расспросов и картавящего радио у нее в ухе постоянно — голос любимого существа.  
Сэм плохо понимала, что такое любовь. Она просто принимала как данность: Рут справляется. Еще у Рут оказались твердые руки. Не такие твердые, как у самой Сэм; но у иных мужчин, с которыми ей доводилось проводить ночь или две (а Шоу любила интеллигентов), встречались и послабее.  
— Ну, на сегодня все, — сказала Рут, по-прежнему фамильярно держа Шоу за талию и не торопясь отпускать. — Справляетесь отлично. Я же говорю, нам не нужны мужчины, чтобы танцевать хастл.  
Она подмигнула, и группа заулыбалась тоже — кое-кто даже засмеялся. Видимо, шутка звучала не в первый раз и от этого стала смешнее, чем казалась.  
— Сэм, задержись, пожалуйста, — сказала она, поворачиваясь к Шоу и улыбаясь сладко. — Мне кажется, нам стоить повторить… некоторые базовые движения.  
Девушки разошлись быстро, перешучиваясь. И в самом деле, что им было задерживаться? Одна Шоу обнаружила, что стоит в центре зала, не зная, что делать и что сказать дальше. Черт знает, что эти все игры сотворили ее с головой. Черт знает что.  
Вот сейчас бы все-таки исполнить свое намерение, прижать Рут к стене за горло и спросить у нее…  
А может быть, не спросить.  
Двинутая маньячка знает, как окрутить с ее головой.  
И что за базовые движения она имела в виду?  
Но Рут не стала вновь класть одну руку на талию Шоу, а другую — ей на плечо. Не стала дышать в висок; не стала почти касаться губами уха. Вообще не стала делать ничего из того, что делала во время танцев.  
Зато она, ничуть не стесняясь и все так же глядя Шоу в глаза, вытащила из кармана ее брюк гладкое черное устройство и тут же подчеркнуто отступила на шаг назад. Пальцы Рут еле чувствовались: воровские замашки.  
— Немногие пользуются MP3-плеерами в наши дни, — заметила она.  
Шоу пожала плечами.  
— В телефоне слишком много начинки. Неуютно. А лазить по карманам без спроса — невежливо.  
— Думаю, в данном случае мне простительно, — широко улыбнулась Рут. — Мне сказали, на нем мой голос.  
— Да, у тебя была… интересная подработка.  
— Дурацкая, — произнесла Рут совершенно спокойно, лишив Шоу почвы для насмешки.  
— Что, хорошо заплатили? — Сэм приподняла брови.  
— За аудиокниги платят мало. Зато я познакомилась с нужными людьми.  
— Ясно.  
Шоу должна была чувствовать неловкость. Или даже смертельный стыд. Должна была сгореть на месте. Это будь у нее нормальные социальные реакции.  
Будь у нее реакции прежние, ей бы полагалось сейчас чувствовать скуку от ненужного разговора.  
Но вместо этого ей было радостно. Хищной, тяжелой радостью.  
— Мы встаем на след, да, Рут? — спросила Сэм, вставая вплотную к ней.  
В пустом зале запах можжевельника стал еще сильнее. Так просто идти на запах. И даже если на тебя расставлена ловушка… Тем интереснее.  
— Мы никогда с него не сходили, — ответила Рут с усмешкой.

Голос в голове Шоу молчал.  
Она не любила Нью-Йорк. Она не испытывала к нему никаких особенных чувств.  
Но сейчас — только сейчас, только в эту секунду — почти понимала, о чем так часто говорят другие люди.


End file.
